1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch, in particular for the drive train of a motor vehicle, comprising a hub which is attached to a transmission shaft which defines an axis of rotation, two cover plates located on either side of the hub which have apertures to locate spring elements, and a lining carrier with friction rings, whereby the cover plates are provided in the vicinity of their outside diameter with openings into which balancing rivets can be inserted as necessary.
2. Background Information
German Unexamined Patent Application 32 30 022 discloses a clutch disc on which, in the radially outer area of the cover plate, there are balancing rivets which are attached from outside as blind rivets. Such blind rivets tend to be unreliable or unsafe in operation, since they are often exposed to vibrations and different temperatures and do not always stay correctly in place.